


Day-to-Day

by Druekee



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, American Football, Braces, Concert Band, M/M, Oral Sex, basically a normal hs AU where ishi is in band and mondo is a football player, key plot point, oh and ishimaru has braces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:45:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5748439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druekee/pseuds/Druekee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mondo and Ishimaru are in a committed relationship and Mondo keeps fantasizing about Ishimaru's adorable mouth doing dirty things to him. Concert Band/Football AU. </p><p>Purely fluff. </p><p>---</p><p>(written on May 29, 2013- currently uploading old fics I never posted)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day-to-Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! So, apparently I used to have a braces-fetish? Lol.
> 
> This is written pretty poorly, and Ishimaru's characterization is next to nothing, but I hope you still get some semblance of enjoyment from this.
> 
> (Before you comment about how horrible this is, keep in mind that this was written nearly 3 years ago and my writing has greatly improved... at least I'm aware of how shitty it is lol.)

“Hey, so tonight after our concert, I was thinking we could go out to dinner?” Ishimaru said nervously, his shoulders shrugging under the weight of Mondo’s arm. Mondo looked at the boy casually, his lips quirked up in a flirtatious smirk that made Ishimaru bite his lower lip, displaying his top row of bright red braces. Mondo felt his cheeks redden, a little too enamored with the other boy’s cute braces, all the dirty little thoughts crawling into his mind that involved just how the hell he could perform certain sexual acts that involved Ishimaru’s mouth and penises, particularly Mondo’s. Blinking a few times to clear his mind, Mondo stuttered a bit before answering.

“Yeah, of course. Let’s go to the diner,” Mondo responded, nodding a bit. He would take Ishimaru to a nicer restaurant but he would probably just get embarrassed about the suggestion. Ishimaru nodded before smiling sweetly and shrugging away from Mondo’s arm.

“Okay, I’ll see you tonight around 6:30,” Ishimaru said, smiling widely and walking away to his car. Mondo would pick up Ishimaru later that night on his bike, sit through another concert band performance, and then they’d go to the diner. It was just the same as it had been the past few concerts, so there wasn’t really anything to discuss for the time being. Mondo quickly walked down to the field, where his team was practicing. Football season was over, but practice was always necessary. They would be done right about when Ishimaru needed to be picked up. 

At 5:45 that night, Mondo hopped on his motorcycle and started it up, driving hurriedly to Ishimaru’s house. The wind nipped his clothes in the chilly weather, but he was used to it. There was also the fact that he was in dire need of fresh clothes, and would have to change before he took Ishimaru to his concert. Luckily, Mondo kept a pretty sufficient sum of his own spare clothes at Ishimaru’s. Parking the bike in front of Ishimaru’s house, Mondo walked up to the door and rang the doorbell a couple of times, stepping back after doing so and shuffling his feet impatiently. Not but two seconds later, a loud cry of “I’m coming, hold on!” from inside the house greeted Mondo and he chuckled a little bit, totally unsurprised. The door swung open and Ishimaru was behind it, his mouth open in a breathless smile, body adorned in a concert regulation tux that Mondo would never not be turned on by. 

“Mondo!” Ishimaru said, his mouth still wide in a toothy grin. 

“Hey handsome,” Mondo greeted, suddenly feeling inadequate in his baggy pants, low wife beater, and loose football jersey. Ishimaru, however, was totally in love with the way Mondo looked like that, with his cheeks still red and chest sweaty from practice. Although, he was a bit confused as to why he was so underdressed. 

“I forgot to grab something to wear tonight. So, I’m gonna find something here. That alright, babe?” Mondo asked, his eyebrows rising in question. Ishimaru nodded, stepping away from the door to allow Mondo entrance. 

“Yes, of course! Let’s go upstairs and look around. We still have a little while until we need to go,” Ishimaru said as they began walking up to Ishimaru’s room. They began looking around, eventually finding a decently nice pair of pants and a button down that looked good enough. Mondo slipped the clothes on, with his jersey still on top, and they began leaving the house in a much more fashionable state. 

After the concert ended, Mondo greeted Ishimaru as he walked out to the audience, holding his instrument case in one hand and mouth spread in a happy grin, still effected by the high of performing on stage. Mondo gave his boyfriend a hug, kissing him lightly on the lips as they parted, a small smile on his face. 

“You guys were really great out there tonight,” Mondo said genuinely, his eyes displaying the emotion vividly. Ishimaru smiled shyly, his eyes soft and sweet. Mondo grabbed his hand as they walked out, towards Mondo’s bike. The mounted it casually, Ishimaru’s arms wrapped intimately around Mondo’s hips and body pressed against his. 

Entering the diner, they talked and laughed while Ishimaru told stories about the mess behind stage and everything that happened before the curtains opened. Mondo laughed and listened along, interested at the insanity that is concert band. Ishimaru had been in marching band, but since football season was over their band only practiced and preformed concert band pieces. The two boys ate cheeseburgers with milkshakes; their diet obviously was on hold for the yummy foods. It was a special night anyway. 

“So, do you want to come home with me?” Ishimaru asked, his lips quirking up in a nervous smile, once again displaying his cute braces. Mondo nodded his head, curious as to what Ishimaru could possibly imply. Of course, knowing him, it might just be a fun puzzle party, but the suggestive glint in Ishimaru’s eyes was undeniable. It was starting to get late, he couldn’t mean…? Mondo gulped slightly, the mental images from before flooding back into his mind, the ones that involved Ishimaru’s pretty little lips wrapped around his cock. 

“That sounds fuckin’ perfect,” Mondo responded, smiling suggestively. Ishimaru blushed and stood up from the table, waiting on Mondo as he stood up and grabbing his hand as they walked out of the diner. They then mounted the motorbike again, although this time Ishimaru was a little bit more straightforward, his hands rubbing small circles onto Mondo’s stomach, tracing his abs. Mondo felt shivers go up his spine, getting a little too excited abut Ishimaru’s actions but GOD if that boy implied what he thought he was implying…!

Pulling up to Ishimaru’s house, the two boys entered and then went up to Ishimaru’s room, quietly so they didn’t disturb anyone on their way up. Mondo casually sat on the end of Ishimaru’s bed, his legs spread wide in habit. And then Ishimaru did something that Mondo was quite far from expecting. 

“I’m horny,” Ishimaru said. Mondo sputtered, his eyes widening and cheeks flushing madly, his mouth open wide in a very obvious expression of aroused shock. 

“You- what?!” Mondo asked, his hands lifting in surprise as the other boy got on his knees before him, his hands fumbling with the fly of Mondo’s pants.

“Ishimaru, hey, bro, what’s up?” he asked, watching Ishimaru look back up at him with nervous eyes and madly flushed cheeks. He then stopped, resting his head on Mondo’s thigh in embarrassment. Mondo sat in a similar position, the air turning embarrassed and still. 

“I’m sorry, I” they both said at the same time and then both chuckled, the mood becoming less tense. Ishimaru gestured for Mondo to go first.

“You can keep going, damn, I just wasn’t expecting that, haha,” Mondo said and Ishimaru smiled toothily, his cheeks still flushed. 

“Ah, yeah. I just, thought you’d like this? I want to,” Ishimaru said and Mondo felt his eyes become lidded in adoration, watching the cute boy before him become so interested in his dick. It was adorable and sexy at the same time, and Mondo was pretty fucking excited about it. His dreams of Ishimaru sucking his dick were coming true sooner than he thought. 

“Please, go ahead,” Mondo said, leaning back on the palms of his hands and watching Ishimaru with interest. Ishimaru gulped, looking down at the visible bulge in Mondo’s pants lustily, and slightly afraid. He was really just hoping that he didn’t accidently scrape his teeth against Mondo’s cock, as that would be especially painful considering the presence of his braces. Sighing slightly in arousal, Ishimaru began unzipping Mondo’s pants again, taking off his belt, and popping the button undone, pushing the pants down with the help of Mondo to expose the other boy’s brief-covered hard on. Feeling his lips quirk upwards in a grin, Ishimaru started rubbing Mondo’s cock through his briefs, looking up at the other boy in a way he hoped was less dorky and more erotic. And luckily for him, Mondo thought the boy was fucking hot as hell, with his teeth biting his lower lip in a way that showed off his cute little braces that glinted in the dim lighting. 

After a few more seconds of rubbing, Ishimaru removed Mondo’s underpants and stared in awe at his beautiful cock, the tip bright red and length beautiful and uncut. Ishimaru was totally in love, his eyes practically in hearts, his lips eagerly mouthing at the cute cock. He was wary of his braces, but was very happy to begin pleasuring his boyfriend. The soft sighs and mutters of “you’re doing good, babe,” that drifted from Mondo’s mouth were pretty good encouragement, too. It wasn’t long before Ishimaru started wrapping his mouth around Mondo and sucking hard, bobbing his head and getting a feel of how blowing a dick would be like. Mondo, meanwhile, was deeply satisfied with the actions that Ishimaru was taking, his hand raking through Ishimaru’s hair and eyes locked on his sweet mouth. Mondo was starting to really get aroused, his cock pulsating with every tight suck of Ishimaru’s lips. He would probably soon have to push Ishimaru back and hopefully fuck him senseless, if he was lucky.

“Ishimaru,” Mondo moaned out, his eyes shutting briefly before he pulled his hips back, removing Ishimaru’s mouth from his dick with a loud pop. Ishimaru stared up at him with confused eyes, his lips bright pink and spit dribbled across his chin. 

“Can I, uh,” Mondo cleared his throat. “Can I fuck you?” Ishimaru laughed, out of breath, before he responded. 

“Sounds perfect.”


End file.
